


Lie to me

by inthedarkofthenight



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, cheggsy, metal fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedarkofthenight/pseuds/inthedarkofthenight
Summary: Charlie knows he never meant it, knew he never would





	Lie to me

Charlie and Eggsy had never been on the same side, not really. No matter how many times they fell into bed and mapped out each other’s skin, their worlds were just too far apart for anything to really fall into place. He wishes his heart could make sense of that fact, that it understood the implications. Instead the treacherous organ rebelled to the point where it was no longer his.  
It belonged to Eggsy now, regardless of how he’d never have Eggsys in return. 

It was too late to stop it when he realised what Poppy was going to do. Kingsman had been wiped out and with it, the boy he loved. If Charlie cried for him, that was his secret and no one had to know. 

A ghost. It was just like seeing a ghost, but Eggsy was real and standing right fucking there. Charlie wanted to touch him, to feel the other’s skin under his fingers and hear the keening noises he often made. There’s no warmth in the way Eggsy looks at him, nothing fond in the words he says. The hatred he holds now is obvious, ironic, when his heart beats for him.

Charlie knows he’s going to die.  
They’ve never fought each other before, not quite like this and Charlie knows the outcome from the start. Funny, the only person he’s ever given his heart to will also be the one that stop it from beating. There’s probably some sick love song out there about something like this. 

During Eggsy’s monologue Charlie finds himself floating back to the last time. It had been so very kinky, things happening that he’d never expected the other to be down for. Charlie had taken his sweet time stretching the other, teasing him and telling him how goddamn good he was until, Eggsy had taken his entire mental fist. They’re laying together, in the afterglow, Eggsy tracing scarred skin.  
”I love you.” Charlie murmurs kissing his temple. “Same.” Comes the reply, but fuck, it’s not enough not tonight. 

“Lie to me.”  
Eggsy had frozen, eyes flicking down as he swallowed, lips parting as he goes to protest but stops. After taking a deep breath, his eyes flick back up to study Charlie’s face. He’s never believed in saying it when he doesn’t mean it, but, he also knows Charlie needs to hear it.  
“I love you, Charlie Hesketh.”

Charlie knows he never meant it, knew he never would, yet the memory still makes him smile and brings him peace, before the snap of his neck echos out.


End file.
